


She Must Be Won

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 1 of Supercat Week on Tumblr<br/>Challenge - Unrequited Love</p><p>On New Year's Eve, Kara contemplates her relationship with her difficult boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Must Be Won

She Must Be Won  
By Bridgette Irish  
Warnings: EXTREME cheesiness and fluff, a bit of angst and romance.  
Kara sat, impervious to the winter chill, upon the ledge outside her boss’s office, looking out over National City, her city. She could hear the cheers of the crowd in Silverton Square, watching and waiting for the traditional National City New Year’s Eve Star Lighting ceremony. She had, or rather Supergirl had, been asked to make an appearance at the ceremony, but she had respectfully declined, owing to the fact that her irascible, demanding, impossible boss had insisted she be present at the annual CatCo New Years Eve party, held in the atrium of this very building. So, she had respectfully declined and promised them next year. 

Somewhere, down there, was said boss, drinking champagne, dancing and being photographed alongside an appropriately handsome, charming, well-dressed vanilla actor, who’s latest film had won him accolades and to whom Kara had been instructed to send discreet congratulations and an appropriately expensive gift from Cat Grant when he won his Golden Globe. If Kara had known the tasteful gold cufflinks she had sent would lead to a string of successful dates between he and Cat, that made her boss smile warmly in secret every few minutes, she would have sent a pair of wool socks instead.

She had watched them dance, watched them canoodle, watched them pose for photographs throughout the evening until she could no longer stand his smug half-smiles, his smarmy for-the-cameras laugh and his well-manicured hands never far from Cat’s slender waist. She endured it as long as she could, focusing instead on her boss’s slender neck, the glint in her eyes that always spoke of a bit of mischief and the blonde curls that made Kara’s fingers itch to the bone for want of touching them.  
It was when Lars, yes god help her that was his name, startled Kara from behind and said, “Cora, could you get Cat and I each a glass of champagne? I want to make sure we both have full glasses to ring in the new year.” He smiled roguishly and Kara shriveled a little inside. The impulse to punch a hole in his perfect Adam’s apple was a little stronger than was entirely comfortable for the usually mild-mannered Kara Danvers. She did as she was asked, sparing a final half smile for the object of her misplaced desire as she placed the chilled glass in her delicate hand. Their fingers brushed and she felt the blush start at her sweetheart neckline and travel to the tips of her ears before she ducked away obediently at the flick of Cat’s wrist. 

It was all Kara could do not to run out the front door of CatCo and around the corner to her favorite hidden alleyway. “Never fly in your civvies” she heard Alex say in her head as she donned her supersuit with lightning speed and flew off, working off some built-up anxiety and trying not to cry.

She found herself, of all places, at the top of the very building she was trying to escape. The balcony outside Cat’s office had been the home of many an important moment in Kara’s history with Cat, and Supergirl’s as well. She lowered herself onto the ledge, sat down and let the tears come.

She poured over in her mind each kind word, each backhanded compliment, each drink on this balcony and that one night, in this spot where she removed her mask for the woman she loves. That night that that woman saw her truth, but did not truly see her heart. With that thought, Kara broke again.

“Goddammit, why couldn’t I have fallen in love with James, or Winn or god forbid, the cute bakery girl. No, I have to reach for the stars. I have to fall for Cat Fucking Grant”

“Well, it isn’t my real middle name, but it isn’t the first time that error has been made.”

Kara was so startled by Cat’s voice behind her that she toppled from the balcony and fell 3 stories before she caught herself and flew back up.

“M-Miss Grant. W-What are you doing here?” The supersuit wasn’t providing its usual confidence boost tonight and she reverted back to a-dork-able Kara Danvers.  
“This is my office, Kiera. The one I have asked you not to enter if I’m not present.”

Kara was in no mood for her boss’s snappishness tonight and her backbone returned. “Kara,” she said defiantly. “And I didn’t, if you must know. I flew here, unless you’re telling me your ledge is off limits too. I didn’t come near your Fortress of Solitude.” She landed once again on the ledge and sat back down where she had been, turning her face from Cat’s all-seeing eyes.

“You left the party. I was looking for you.”

Kara smiled half-heartedly. “You appeared to be well taken care of. I thought I’d check on the rest of the city.”

“Hm.” Cat nodded in approval, “and I take it our fine city is safe and well and celebrating the coming year, safe under Supergirl’s watchful eye.”

Not trusting her voice, Kara only nodded, her gaze fixed on the Silverton building across the square.

When the silence became deafening, Kara turned to see if she still had company. “Lars will be wondering where you’ve gone. It’s nearly midnight.” Kara pursed her lips in an attempt of a supportive smile, but it failed.

“No, he isn’t.” Cat flipped her hair and moved back into her office bar. She busied herself with something hidden and near shouted so Kara could hear. “He got a bit tipsy, a bit handsy and a bit ballsy and I decided I had better people to spend the last moments of my year with.” She returned to the balcony where Kara’s focus had returned to the city beyond.

“Yourself?” Kara asked sassily.

“My my, we are brave tonight, Supergirl.” She sauntered to the ledge, her heels click-clicking on the concrete. “If you must know, no. You aren’t as discreet as you believe yourself to be, Girl-Of-Steel. I saw you land near the top of the building from wherever you’d flown off to. I knew you must be on the roof, or here. I tried the roof first,” she said ruefully. “I guess I don’t know as much about you as I’d like,” a moment passed “yet.”

Kara squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears away and turned. “I should go – “ she stopped short as she saw Cat, haloed by the light from her office, hair blowing in her face, trying not to shiver through her thin wrap in the winter cold, holding two full glasses of pink champagne.

“Aren’t you cold?” Cat asked through chattering teeth.

Dumbstruck and confused, Kara could only shake her head and stammer out, “I’m always warm.”

Cat barked out a laugh. “Of course you are, but I’m not, so – “

Kara didn’t let her finish before whipping off her cape at lightning speed and wrapping Cat in its protective warmth. She then took the champagne in one hand, and wrapped her other through Cat’s freezing one and dragged them back into the warm glow of the office. Once inside, Kara set the champagne on the desk and attempted to free herself from Cat’s grip, but her boss held on tight.

“Kara.” Cat said with less confidence than she usually held. Kara’s eyes sprang wide open at the sound of her true name passing Cat’s lips and her heart sped up. “I see the way you look at me, just as I saw the anger in your eyes tonight when I was with Lars. For goodness sake, Kara, you looked like you wanted to melt his face, and we both know you can.” Kara tried not to smile. Cat pulled herself up to her full height and became the Queen of All Media once again. “Kara, if you want something, you must not brood over it. You have to ask for it, and if that isn’t enough, you have to win it, be it a name, or an identity or a heart. You have to win it.”

Kara looked at her hand, joined loosely with Cat’s, just as she had dreamed it would be so many times before and thought of her mother, her planet, her legacy. She was sent here to be brave and Cat was right. Cat was a woman who does not give of herself easily. She must be won, and so Kara mustered every ounce of the gallant Kryptonian she was and raised her eyes to meet Cat Grant’s.

The tiny gasp that came from Cat’s lips were the only thing that betrayed her considerable composure. Kara gave a gentle tug and Cat stumbled a bit, caught by Kara’s strong, muscular arm circling her slim waist. Cat’s eyes fluttered slightly as a warm hand tucked a stray curl behind her ear. Kara smiled, and spoke.

“Cat Grant, I can’t say for sure when it happened, or why. I know it’s ill-advised and misplaced and badly timed, but I can’t help but be drawn to you. You’re abrasive and mean and ruthless and vulnerable and conflicted and beautiful,” Cat opened her mouth to refute the accusations but was silenced with Kara’s single digit on her soft lips, “and I want every piece of it. I’ve watched you search for love in all the wrong places and all the wrong ways, desperately wishing you would see me. Can you blame me much for brooding a bit over it?” Kara smiled down at her. “I’m in love with you, Miss Grant.”

Cat’s eyes sparkled with something secret and thrilling. “Well, Kara Danvers, you’re better at this than you thought. Seems, the only thing left is for you to ask for a kiss from the fair damsel.”

Kara shook her head and smiled. “Uh, uh, I’d rather win it,” and with that she wrapped both arms around Cat and flew them out the window up, up above Silverton Square where the roar of the crowd counting down to the new year rang out.

“Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!”

Fireworks exploded around them and they were enveloped by the light of the yellow star, now lit above the celebration.

“Happy New Year, Cat.” Kara captured Cat’s lips in a deep, sweet kiss, full of promise.  
“Happy New Year, Kara.” Cat’s fingers dove into Kara’s loose curls and returned the kiss. 

The End


End file.
